1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for processing input data by means of instructions and outputting the processed data, comprising a central data processing unit, memory means in which the instructions are stored, data input means for inputting the data, and data output means for outputting the processed data, said data input means being arranged for detecting a user's input motion in at least two dimensions, said data processing unit being arranged for determining representatives of the directions of the detected input motion and carrying out a predetermined instruction from the memory in dependence on the determined values of the representatives of the directions of the input motion and, providing a minimum length or duration has been exceeded, independently of the length or duration of the input motion and in dependence on an input cycle consisting of a starting direction and at least one continuation direction of the input motion deviating from said starting direction.
2) Description of Related Art
Such an apparatus is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,197.
Generally a display screen is used as a data output means. The display screen visualises the result of the computer's calculations. The display screen may function as an auxiliary device of data input means, such as a keyboard and a mouse. The display screen may also function as an independent data input means, however. The user gives apparatus that makes use of the display screen commands in that case by touching the screen by hand or with a stylus.
The possibility to give the apparatus commands by touching the screen is currently being used in that proposals for commands are made on parts of the screen in the form of simulated buttons and the like, or in that movements made across the screen (a drawing, for example letters) are registered and retained.
The first technique is applied on a so-called “touchscreen”. Touching as a rule takes place by hand. The technique is frequently available in the public domain in the form of automated teller machines, museum presentations and the like. Simulated buttons on a screen are also used in support of data input means, such as the “mouse”.
The second technique is used in, for example, Personal Digital Assistants, tablet PCs, Computer Aided Design and electronic books. Usually a stylus is used with these applications. The sensitive screen is regarded as a piece of paper in those cases, on which tracks are drawn; a user draws or writes on the screen.
The first technique requires the user to move his or her hand directly or via the mouse to a defined position on the screen to give a command. The second technique is limited to the forming of images. Said images can only be converted into more clearly defined instructions to the apparatus in an indirect manner.